English class
by Masymphane
Summary: This is a percabeth story kind of its written in Paul Bofis pov it's in his class. In my story he teaches English and all the people from the Argo II go to Goode


AN: this is the first fanfiction that I've uploaded it's percabeth and I don't own the percy jackson story. It's written in Paul Bowfis point of view.

Today's class would be hard. Eleventh grade English was always hard. The stupid councilor put Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank and Calypso all in the same class. Sixth hour. We were in the middle of a poetry unit and today we would be reading a poem in class.

Sitting at my desk I waited for the students to file in, there were supposed to be 25 students to fill in the 25 desks. Everyday only 24 students entered the classroom. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Leo was always trying to lighten the mood by standing on his chair and declaring hi love for his girl friend, Calypso. Piper used her magic voice to say it was ok. Then there were Jason and Frank always trying to makeup for the empty desk, but they couldn't.

One by one all but one of the desks were filled, so I stood at the front of the room with the stack of poems. Leo was the only student with an assigned seat, the closest possible to my desk.

"Leo, pass these out, quietly please." I commanded as I dropped the stack on his desk.

"Sure thing Mr.B." He stood and twirled like a ballerina as he passed out the papers, at least he was quite.

Today class we'll be reading a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. What can you tell me about him?" Knowing this class this would be interesting.

"That he's creepy." Frank shouted from By Percy.

"Should that's an acceptable answer." Again I sighed, this would definitely be the hardest class of the year.

"It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived who you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than love and to be loved be me."

As I said these words I saw Percy stiffen at the back of the room. "Can anyone tell me what this means?" turning towards the empty desk, I remembered it would no longer hold all the answers, it would continue to remain empty.

A hand when up in the air that surprised me,"that they were in love." For once I was shocked, Leo had raised his hand and given a serious answer. The very first time all year.

"Yes very good, Leo. Now moving on."

"I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

I and my Annabel Lee- With a love that the winged Seraphs of Heavan

Convened her and me."

Can anyone tell me what that means."

Piper's hand timidly went up in the air, " , it means they fell in love young and that that their love was more than love." In the back of the room a tear rolled down my step son's cheek. With a look at me at me written across his face there was a clear question of why. I had to look away. "I don't know about the last two lines," she finished.

If that single desk was full then this wouldn't be so hard. "We'll the winged Seraphs of Heaven means like angels. And then convened means jealous."

When I finished explaining a girl near the front shouted out, "So the angels were jealous."

"Yes." Again I chanced a glance at Percy his face was contorted in agony.

"This poem doesn't sound like Edgar Allen Poe." One of the boys in the middle of the class shouted out.

"Continuing." I stated

"And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A blew out of a cloud, chilling,

nMy beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her high bore Kinsmens came

And bore her away from me

To shut her in a sepulchre

In this kingdom by the sea."

I didn't want to stop, stopping would no doubt make the poem harder to continue. "A sepulchre is like a tome, so what does that mean?"

"It meant that Annabel died and was put in a tome by her family." Jason stated, in the back of the room Frank was whispering to Percy trying to calm him down. So I continued.

"The angels, not half so happy in heaven,

Went on envying her and me-

Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That came out a cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."

A girl near the back raised her hand," that means he thinks the angels killed her." I nodded and continued.

"But our love was stronger by far than

the love of those who were older than we-

And neither the Angels above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can dissever my soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride

In her sepulchre there by the sea-

In her tomb by the surrounding sea."

When I looked to the back of the classroom I saw tears welled up in Percy's eyes but not falling.

The shaky hand of Percy was raised into the air, "Sir, that means that he loved her even though she gone, but he loved her even though she was gone, but he loved so much he couldn't live without her, so he killed himself to join her." He choked as he stood and excited the classroom.

"Piper's in charge." I stated as I followed Percy.

"Why Paul?" His voice was low as I approached him.

"I didn't want to teach that lesson, and that empty desk shouldn't have be empty."

"It's my fault she's gone, if I would have only been quicker." I could see the anger building as the punched the wall, he hissed in pain as the skin broke "I want to join her Paul. How could Annabeth leave me?" He'd never heard so much depression coming from Percy.

"Thats a very selfish way to think, Annabeth wouldn't want you to think like this, she'd want you to be happy." I tried to talk some sense into him; wanting to kill himself, that wasn't Percy.

When we got back to the classroom we saw Leo standing on his table, belting out I'm 'I'm to sexy for my shirt' in the Manliess voice he could muster. Percy gave a watery snort and went back to his seat. Frank whispered something to Percy and pointed to Leo who was still singing on the table, which made Percy burst out laughing. Looking at him I knew he would make it through this, he was in good hands.

AN:that was my first story I hoped you liked it. Please review


End file.
